


Crinkle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Richard catches himself fascinated with Lee's Christmas decorations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with any people mentioned in this story. It is a complete work of fiction.

"You chose silver," Richard says as he rips duct tape from the box, "Silver tinsel." 

Thin pieces. Most are nearly shredded, crinkling between his fingers. Lee watches him, amused as he marvels over the crinkling and rub on his skin. Clearing his throat, Richard shakes his hand free. 

"I thought silver was the most appropriate color for setting a Thranduil mood. It also looks best with my decorations." 

Lee has simple, pretty decorations. None are particularly standouts. No glitter cover surfaces or holds onto clothes and skin. 

"Would you be open to trying something?" Richard asks, staring at a piece of tinsel hanging over Lee's ear. "This silver is close enough to the wig."


End file.
